Princesse Pitch
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Vous croyez tout savoir sur le roi des cauchemars ? Oui ? Et bien c'est ce que croyait aussi Jack. Mais quand un type tombe littéralement du ciel, enlace Pitch et l'appelle "Princesse !" , il se dit que, au final, il ne le connait pas tant que ça. Mais franchement, c'est quoi ce bordel ? ! ( pur délire chers lecteurs et un poil shonen ai)


**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient à part Drake.

**Note** : Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Bienvenu sur cet OS qui est un délire total voir une crakfic. Je peux pas vraiment dire que c'est un AU parce que... Ben je l'explique à la fin donc je vais pas vous le dire maintenant au risque de spoiler mon OS avant même que vous ne puissiez le lire. Quoiqu'il en soit, cette idée est née d'une image vu sur internet où Pitch était habillé en princesse orientale. Il en a pas fallu longtemps pour mon esprit déluré ( et de nombreux délire avec ma bêta) pour donner naissance à cet OS.

**Mot de la bêta :** Bon, vous je ne sais pas, mais moi j'ai bien rigolé. Cet OS est totalement cinglé. En plus, comme je l'ai corrigé en cours (oui, c'est MAAAAL), c'était super-dur de ne pas glousser comme une volaille pendant que je lisais ! Il faut que j'arrête de délirer avec Raiu-chan, elle pond des trucs totalement barges maintenant xD

* * *

Les Gardiens, dans une ville quelconque, étaient en train de courir après Pitch. Ce dernier, depuis quelques mois, multipliait les sorties et se battait un peu avant de disparaitre. Ça en devenait presque une routine mais comme les Gardiens ne savaient jamais si c'était une simple sortie ou une futur tentative de prise de pouvoir, ils étaient obligés d'intervenir.

Un peu comme maintenant.

D'un mouvement fluide, Pitch envoya une vague de sable vers les Gardiens. Bien que plus faible que par le passé, l'attaque était quand même dangereuse. Les autres esprits l'évitèrent assez facilement mais ils comprirent bien vite que ce n'était qu'une distraction. Pitch avait disparu pour mieux réapparaitre dans le dos de Jack. L'esprit du fun eut juste le temps de baisser la tête pour éviter de la perdre. Il s'envola d'un bond et envoya une vague de froid vers Pitch. Le Croque-Mitaine sauta dans une ombre, évitant l'attaque. Il réapparut un peu plus loin sous le regard des Gardiens :

_Franchement Pitch, t'as pas autre chose à faire que de nous cassez les pieds ?

_Oh j'adorerais ça. Répondit Pitch avec un sourire ironique. Mais puisque pour l'instant, je ne peux pas vous tuer, j'ai décidé de m'amuser avec vous.

_C'est triste de constater que nous sommes probablement les seules choses se rapprochant du statut « d'amis » pour toi. Fit Jack sur le même ton.

Le roi des cauchemars lui jeta un regard méprisant avant de croiser les bras.

_Désolé de ne pas avoir ta sociabilité stupide gamin.

_Pitch… Soupira Nord. Rentre chez toi, Nöel est pour bientôt et j'ai autre à faire que de te courir après parce que tu veux un peu d'attention.

_Pour qui tu me prends Nord ? Pour un enfant ?

_Alors pourquoi tu t'amuses au lieu de te battre réellement ? Remarqua Fée, faisant se tourner les autres vers elle.

Maintenant que la Gardienne en parlait, ils réalisaient que, en effet, Pitch ne se battait pas vraiment. Mais ils avaient mis ça sur le compte de sa faiblesse. Le roi des cauchemars gratifia Fée d'un petit sourire :

_Au moins quelqu'un de perspicace.

_Tu n'as pas rendu. Rétorqua la Gardienne. Pourquoi es-tu là ?

_... Je m'ennuyais. Avoua le plus vieux du bout des lèvres.

Les Gardiens restèrent déphasés par cette réponse pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Bunny ne fasse un pas en avant. Il secoua un peu la tête, pointant son boomerang vers Pitch.

_Attend, t'es en train de dire qu'on te courre après depuis une vingtaine de minutes parce que tu t'ennuies ? Bordel mais t'es siphonné espèce de grande asperge !

_Pour une fois je suis assez d'accord. Répondit Jack avec amusement. Si c'est juste ça, t'avais qu'a venir me voir.

_Jack ! S'écrièrent les autres.

_Ben quoi ? Quoi de mieux que l'esprit du fun pour chasser l'ennuie ?

_Même si ça implique t'avoir éventré sur une table ? Rétorqua le Croque-Mitaine avec un sourire sinistre.

L'esprit du fun eut un petit frisson à cette idée. Ouais… Il allait y réfléchir à deux fois avant de refaire une proposition « amicale » au plus vieux. Ce qui était bien dommage d'ailleurs puisque au fond de lui, il aimait bien Pitch. L'air de rien, tu apprends à connaitre les gens quand tu pars les empêcher de pourrir les nuits des enfants. Pitch allait répondre quand une voix fendit l'air, semblant venir de nulle part.

_Princesse !

Les Gardiens et le Croque-Mitaine regardèrent tous autour d'eux sans voir personne. Nord jeta un regard suspicieux à Pitch mais celui-ci semblait aussi surpris qu'eux. Puis le cri se répéta et Jack leva la tête. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant un homme littéralement tombé du ciel.

_En haut ! Cria-t-il pour avertir les autres.

Ils levèrent la tête à leur tour, plissant les yeux pour essayer de reconnaitre l'inconnu. Mais avant qu'ils puissent réagir, l'homme sembla maitriser sa chute, ainsi que sa direction, fonçant vers Pitch. Celui-ci fit un pas en arrière, serrant sa faux dans sa main. Mais l'homme atterrit un peu avant, posant un genou à terre.

_Princesse ! Je suis tellement heureux de vous avoir retrouvé !

Pitch fronça les sourcils avant de regarder attentivement le nouveau venu. Des cheveux châtains court, des yeux verts. Un visage qui inspirait la confiance au premier regard tout en ayant une certaine rigueur dans ses traits. Il portait une veste à épaulettes et un pantalon du même genre. C'était une tenue militaire noire aux boutons blancs et aux galons d'or. Pitch écarquilla les yeux avant de demander d'une voix hésitante :

_Drake ?

_Oui ! L'homme se releva avant de faire un sourire d'excuse. Excusez-moi Princesse pour mon futur geste déplacé mais vous m'avez tellement manquée !

_Hein ?

Mais déjà, Drake venait de le saisir dans ses bras, le serrant à lui en briser les côtes. Pitch était trop choqué pour réagir bien que son visage exprimait parfaitement un « _Par la lune mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait ? ! _» Le châtain finit par relâcher le Croque-Mitaine avant qu'un air paniqué ne remplace son sourire.

_Pourquoi votre peau est grise ? Vous êtes malade ? Vous…

_Pitch… C'est qui ? Coupa Jack qui fixer l'inconnus avec des yeux ronds.

Cet homme venait quand même de faire un câlin au roi des cauchemars et il était encore vivant. Drake se tourna vers les Gardiens, semblant enfin les remarquer. Tout de suite, sa pose se fit plus militaire alors qu'il se tenait devant le Croque-Mitaine. Il inclina légèrement la tête avant de déclarer :

_Bonsoir, je suis Drake Redsky, capitaine de la garde royal d'Izia, planète souveraine de la constellation Ocianera.

_Bonsoir… Répondit maladroitement Nord avant de se reprendre. Nous sommes les Gardiens, protecteur des enfants de la terre.

Sable flasha plusieurs symboles et Drake fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas. Fée lui demande de répéter avant de faire la traduction.

_Sable voudrait savoir d'où vous connaissez Pitch et pourquoi vous l'appelez « Princesse » ?

Drake fronça un peu les sourcils avant que Pitch ne puisse l'empêcher de parler, il répondit :

_Mais parce que c'est le fils unique de roi d'Izia.

_De quoi ?

_Vous l'ignoriez ?

_T'es un alien ? Demanda Jack les yeux écarquillé.

Le Croque-Mitaine soupira bruyamment avant de se pincer l'arête du nez. Les regards bovins que posaient sur lui les Gardiens étaient des plus irritants.

_Drake, je suis le roi des cauchemars, le Croque-Mitaine. Plus le prince héritier.

_Mais princesse…

_Y a pas de « mais ». Le coupa Pitch. Tu voulais savoir pourquoi j'avais la peau grise ? C'est parce que je me suis fait posséder par les cauchemars il y a très longtemps. D'ailleurs, je suis un esprit maintenant.

_Un esprit ? Mon dieu, mais vous êtes mort alors ?! S'exclama Drake avec panique.

_Oui… Soupira Pitch. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, c'est…

Mais il fut coupé quand Drake se jeta à ses pieds sous l'étonnement des autres.

_Pardonnez-moi d'avoir mis si longtemps a vous retrouvez. Vous voilà plongé dans l'embarras à cause de mon incompétence ! Seul la mort pourra racheter ma faute !

Drake sortit ensuite prestement son épée et s'apprêtait à se la planter résolument dans l'estomac quand Pitch lui saisit les poignets.

_Stop ! On se calme !

_Mais majesté…

_J'ai pas envie que tu répandes tes boyaux sur le sol. Expliqua le Croque-Mitaine avec une moue de dégoût.

Franchement, ses soldats avaient toujours eut un sens de l'honneur un peu trop prononcé. A cause de ça, le nombre de suicide chez les soldats étaient particulièrement élevé. Tous névrosés… Une thérapie ne leur ferait pas de mal. Le Capitaine inclina la tête pour remercier Pitch avant de se lever calmement.

_Votre majesté est trop bonne.

_ Bonne ? Quelle blague… Ricana Bunny, rapidement rejoint par Jack

Rire qui s'arrêta bien vite quand Drake dégagea à nouveau son épée avant de se rapprocher des Gardiens.

_Qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez par là ?

_Que… Que la blague est bonne ?

_Une blague ? Fit Drake d'un ton outré. Vous insinuez que la clémence de notre majesté est une blague ?

_On a pas dit ça. Répondit Bunny en croisant les pattes.

Cela ne parut pas convaincre le Capitaine qui tourna légèrement la tête vers Pitch.

_Majesté, un ordre de vous et je les écorche.

Le roi des cauchemars ouvrit légèrement la bouche avant de la refermer, pensif. C'est que la proposition de son capitaine n'était pas mauvaise à bien y réfléchir… Pitch secoua légèrement la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller aux rêveries.

_ Je ne pensais pas que vous continuez de me chercher. Cela fait tellement longtemps.

_Cela ne fais que cinq. Répondis avec un sourire Drake.

_ Cinq ans… Répéta Pitch en fronçant les sourcils. Mais je suis sur Terre depuis presque deux millénaires. Le temps ne doit pas s'écouler pareille entre nos deux systèmes solaires.

Il termina cette phrase d'un ton pensif alors que Drake se lamentait un peu plus d'avoir laissé sa princesse si longtemps seule. Cela attira l'attention de Jack qui demanda :

_Pourquoi tu l'appelles Princesse ? Ça devrait être un prince non ?

_Oui, quand il a cette apparence mais je l'ai connue plus longtemps sous l'autre.

_Drake, tais toi. Déclara soudain le Croque-Mitaine alors qu'il jetait un regard horrifié aux Gardiens.

_Bien Princesse.

Mais le mal était déjà fait et les Gardiens commencèrent à s'échanger des messes basses. Jack, à nouveau, fut le premier à demander :

_Pitch, tu nous cacherais pas quelque chose ?

_La ferme Jack.

_Mais…

_La Princesse t'as dit de te taire manant !

L'esprit du fun jeta un regard noir au capitaine. Cet abruti allait finir en congère s'il lui reparlait sur ce ton… Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il voulait savoir le comment du pourquoi de cette histoire ! Après tout, les Gardiens semblaient semblée plongés dans une sorte de stupeur les poussant à simplement regarder et écouter le Croque-Mitaine et Drake.

_Princesse ma mission est de vous ramener le plus tôt possible sur Izia. Le problème c'est que nous ne savions pas que vous étiez sous votre apparence masculine… Expliqua Drake un peu gêné. Je n'aurais que des habits féminins à vous proposer.

Pitch fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête.

_Je n'ai aucune envie de revenir et ensuite, je ne sais même pas si je peux redevenir une femme.

_Comment ça ? Cela vous était pourtant tellement facile de changer avant. Vous faisiez ça en un claquement de doigt. Demanda Drake avec inquiétude.

_T'étais une femme ?

_La ferme Jack. Répondit d'un ton presque blasé le Croque-Mitaine.

_Sérieusement, t'étais une femme ? Répéta pourtant le plus jeune.

_Oui car je peux changer de sexe comme je veux depuis ma naissance. Alors oui, j'avais des hanches, une poitrine et un vagin ! Maintenant : TU LA FERME ! Hurla-t-il en oubliant qu'il venait probablement de compromettre tout ce qu'il lui rester de réputation.

Les Gardiens se mirent à fixer obstinément leurs pieds alors que Jack devenais rouge tomate. Il était en train d'imaginer Pitch en femme avec son fameux col en V et… Et bien il commençait a avoir un peu trop chaud pour son propre bien. Fée finit néanmoins par intervenir :

_Et donc… Tu es une sorte d'hermaphrodite si j'ai bien compris.

Pitch lui jeta un regard noir avant de hocher légèrement la tête.

_Herma… Comme les escargots ? Demanda Jack les yeux ronds.

Pour le bien de l'assistance, personne ne lui répondit, le laissant à ses propres déductions. Qui étaient d'ailleurs fortes étranges puisqu'il imagina brièvement Pitch avec une coquille… La soirée devenait de plus en plus bizarre. De son côté, Drake était resté pensif, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

_Pourquoi ne pourriez- vous pas redevenir une femme ?

_Parce qu'avec le temps, je me suis habitué à être un homme et que ça deviens de plus en plus difficile de reprendre mon autre forme. Surtout que je n'ai pas réessayé depuis que je me suis enfui d'Izia.

_C'est tellement dommage, vous êtes pourtant si belle en femme…

Drake rougit légèrement et se racla la gorge avec gène. Il venait de dire ça à voix haute alors qu'il n'était qu'un simple capitaine de garde. Il pourrait risquer la décapitation pour de telles paroles. Mais Pitch ne sembla pas s'en formaliser car il se contenta de soupirer. Nord sembla soudain sortir de sa torpeur car il rangea ses sabres, sentant qu'il n'en avait pas besoin pour le moment. Puis, il se racla la gorge pour demander l'attention.

_Et si nous revenions au problème initiale ?

_C'était quoi déjà ?

_Que Pitch était hermaphrodite, princesse d'une planète lointaine et qu'il devait rentrer chez lui. Résuma Bunny en songeant qu'il n'aurait jamais crus dire ça un jour.

Le roi des cauchemars leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers Drake.

_D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je dois rentrer.

_Mais pour votre mariage bien sur ! S'exclama le capitaine sur le ton de l'évidence. Comme je vous l'ai dit, ça ne fais que cinq ans.

_Ah… Je me souviens pourquoi je me suis enfui maintenant. Répondit sombrement Pitch. Tout ça parce que l'imbécile qui me sert de père voulait que j'enfante…

__Tu peux devenir maman_ ? Flasha Sable, intrigué.

_Si je redeviens une femme, oui.

_Aaaah… Mais t'es un mammifère en fait. Déclara soudain Fée, attirant l'attention des autres hommes sur elle.

_Bien sur… Tu croyais que j'étais quoi ?

_Je sais pas. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Une masse d'ombres et de cauchemars qui s'auto-reproduisait toutes seules. Après tout, ça serait pas si étonnant, moi je ponds bien des œufs.

_Hein ? Comme les poules ?!

Jack se prit un coup de poing sur la tête de la part de Fée qui n'aimait pas être comparé à de la volaille.

_Bon quand on aura fini de parler de notre mode de reproduction, on pourrait revenir aux choses sérieuses ? Demanda Bunny excédé.

_Je dois avouer que cela devient en effet un peu trop étrange. Approuva Nord qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Fée.

Qui aurait crus que la femme à l'apparence de colibri en avait également le comportement…

Le capitaine de la garde lança un regard presque suppliant à Pitch qui secoua la tête.

_Je ne rentrerais pas.

_Mais pourquoi ?

_J'ai pas envie de me marier, ma vie est ici maintenant.

_Ouais enfin, on te retient pas… Marmonna le Lapin de Pâques avec un petit sourire.

_Surtout que tu te plaignais d'être seul, tu devrais être content. Ajouta l'esprit du fun.

_Ba allez y ! Dite le que vous voulez que je m'en aille ! Déclara dramatiquement le roi des cauchemars, un peu vexé.

_Casse toi. Répondit simultanément Bunny et Jack avec un grand sourire.

Il y eut un long moment de silence avant que Pitch ne se tourne vers Drake.

_Dit moi, tu as emmené ton escouade avec toi ?

_Bien sûr, ils n'attendent que mon signal pour rappliquer.

_Ok, alors j'ai changé d'avis. Vous pouvez tous les tuer. Déclara Pitch en désignant les Gardiens.

Ces derniers devinrent blancs, se rappelant brusquement que le roi des cauchemars n'était actuellement plus tout seul. Drake hocha la tête et sortit une sorte de petit sifflet, faisant déglutir difficilement le lapin de Pâques. Il n'avait pas très envie de finir en manteau de fourrure…

_Mais en contre-partit vous rentrez à la maison. Ajouta cependant Drake avec un petit sourire.

Cela fit grimacer Pitch qui croisa les bras dans une attitude d'enfant boudeur.

_Non.

_S'il vous plait Princesse !

_Je ne veux pas ! Et je refuse de me marier, de devenir une gentille femme au foyer avec une ribambelle de gamin.

_Vous n'aimez pas les enfants ? Tenta le capitaine.

_Je suis le Croque-Mitaine. Répliqua Pitch avec un sourire sadique. Je les aime hurlant et avec beaucoup de sauce piquante. Quoique je suis toujours obligé de les manger en plusieurs fois…

_Mais princesse…

_Il vous a dit qu'il voulait pas se marier, vous êtes têtu. Fit soudain Fée alors qu'elle voletait jusqu'à Pitch les mains sur les hanches.

_Fée ?

Celle-ci ignora Bunny alors qu'elle se plaçait au côté de Pitch et regardait le capitaine.

_Je suis absolument contre toutes les formes de mariages forcées. Encore plus quand il s'agit de ceux des femmes.

Le roi des cauchemars fit un gros effort pour ne pas relever le dernier terme. La Fée des dents ne sembla pas le remarquer alors qu'elle continuait :

_C'est vrai, pourquoi nous les femmes devraient-on se marier dès que ça arrange les histoires d'alliances ? Nous ne sommes pas des jouets et encore des moins des pondeuses !

Pitch fixa Fée avec un petit sourire presque sympathique. Il n'aurait pas crus se trouver une alliée en la personne de la Gardienne mais il n'allait pas cracher dessus. Drake, lui, semblait pour le moins déstabilisé.

_ C'est… C'est que cela c'est toujours fait…

_Ben vous faite mal ! Un mariage se fait par amour et c'est tout. En plus, je paris que vous voulez le marier à un vieux moche.

_Tout à fait ! S'exclama Pitch en se rappelant brusquement le visage de son « prétendant ». Il était plus vieux que moi et…

_Plus vieux que toi ? C'est possible ?

_T'as gueule Frost.

_Lord Balïn n'est pas si mal. Tenta Drake.

_Pas si mal ? Il est presque chauve, a un nez complétement aplatit, les dents mal alignées…

_Mal alignées ? Le coupa Fée, horrifié. Voyons, un peu de bon sens ! Pitch ne peut pas se marier avec un homme ayant une dentition affreuse !

_Vous voyez ? Même l'un d'entre vous est d'accord avec moi. Déclara le Croque-Mitaine aux Gardiens. Je ne partirais pas d'ici.

Fée hocha vivement la tête alors que les autres s'entre-regardaient. Ils ne pouvaient quand même pas forcer Pitch partir avec le capitaine sans provoquer un conflit interne. En plus, le Croque-Mitaine servait à maintenir la balance spirituelle. Le voir partir ne risquerait-il pas de causer des problèmes ? Nord haussa les épaules.

_Si t'as pas envie de partir, reste.

_Ouais, après tout, j'aurais plus personne à embêter si tu t'en vas. Ajouta Jack en s'appuyant contre son bâton.

_Mais…

_Pas de « Mais » Drake . Dit à mon père que je suis mort et qu'il m'oublie définitivement. Déclara le roi des cauchemars d'un ton triomphant.

Le capitaine se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il était déchiré entre son devoir et son affection pour sa princesse. Enfin, Pitch inspirait plus la crainte que l'affection. Même simple adolescent, le brun arrivait à lui foutre la trouille avec un seul regard. Seulement, il avait appris à le connaitre et ils s'étaient souvent entrainer à l'épée ensemble. Quand Pitch avait filé à l'anglaise, après avoir mis le feu au carrosse ayant emmené son prétendant lors d'une visite, il s'était juré de le ramener au royaume. Mais voilà que sa princesse ne voulait pas rentrer et semblait avoir une vie pour le moins bien remplie (ce qui était faux car Pitch s'ennuyait comme un rat mort quand il ne sortait pas emmerder les Gardiens).

_ Il faudrait que je rentre comme si de rien n'étais ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume.

_Comment vous êtes venus ici d'ailleurs ? Demanda Bunny, intrigué.

_En bateau.

_ Et pas en vaisseau spatiale ?

_C'est la même chose Jack… Soupira le Croque-Mitaine.

_Moi ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi l'homme de la lune ne nous a jamais dit qui tu étais ? Demanda Nord en levant les yeux vers la lune.

D'accord celui-ci n'était pas très bavard. Mais quand même ! Et si Pitch avait décidé de retourner chez lui pour leur déclaré la guerre en prétextant s'être fait enlever ou un truc du genre ? Vu le comportement de Drake il aurait surement accourus pour venger l'honneur de sa princesse. Ils auraient eu l'air fin à cinq contre une armée d'extra-terrestre ! Un jour il démissionnerait et se ferait bucheron…

_Qu'est-ce que j'en sais. Répondit Pitch en haussant les épaules. Les seules fois où il m'a parlé c'est pour me donner ma fonction et pour m'avertir que si je continuais à vouloir détruire le monde, il enverrait ses Gardiens.

_Vous avez voulu détruire le monde ? Répéta le capitaine de Garde, les yeux écarquillés.

_C'est compliqué.

_Pas tant que ça. Répondit Jack en souriant. Il a foutu le bazar, ont lui a mis une tannée. Fin.

_Sans toi, j'aurais gagné Frost. Répondit froidement le roi des cauchemars.

_Mais oui, t'es juste passé à _ça_ de la victoire. Tu y arriveras la prochaine fois. Rétorqua l'esprit du fun avec un faux sourire compatissant, minant le « ça » avec ses doigts.

_Vous savez princesse, si vous retourner au pays, il ne sera pas compliquer de lever une armée pour gagner cette guerre. Déclara très sérieusement Drake.

_Ne me tente pas…

_Ouais, ne le tente pas. On a déjà suffisamment de problème comme ça. Répondit Bunny.

Le Capitaine lui jeta un regard noir avant de se tourner vers Pitch.

_Princesse, ne voulez-vous pas au moins voir l'équipage ? Il n'est constitué que de membre que vous connaissez. Ils seront surement heureux de voir que vous allez bien.

_Vu t'as réaction en voyant ma peau grise... Rétorqua le Croque-Mitaine avec une pointe d'amusement.

_J'ai été surpris. Répondit le capitaine en se frottant l'arrière de la tête un peu gêné. Vous qui aviez toujours eut la peau assez pale, c'était surprenant.

_La peau pâle ? Vous n'auriez pas une photo ? Demanda Jack avec curiosité.

_Bien sûr, on a toujours l'avis de recherche.

Avant que Pitch ne puisse l'en empêcher, Drake sortit deux papiers de sa veste et la tendit aux Gardiens. Ceux-ci s'approchèrent, détaillant le portrait de l'homme qu'avait été Pitch. Jack et Fée firent un petit gloussement appréciateur. C'est que le Croque-Mitaine n'était pas mal ! La peau blanche, des yeux bleus et des cheveux noirs. La seule chose que regrettait la Gardienne est qu'on ne voyait pas ses dents… Les trois autres durent bien s'avouer que Pitch était bel homme par le passé. Jack remarqua ensuite la deuxième feuille. Sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher. Sur la feuille était dessiné le portrait d'une superbe jeune femme aux longs cheveux noir, au visage fin et aux yeux bleu. L'esprit du fun ne mit pas bien longtemps à comprendre et se tourna vers Pitch avec des yeux ronds.

_ Tu ressembles à ça en femme ?

_Oui…

_Oh par pitié change ! Je veux absolument voir ça en vrai ! S'écria le plus jeune en agrippant les épaules de Pitch.

_Lâchez la princesse !

_ Faut avouer qu'il est plutôt bandant…

_Bunny !

_Ne parlez pas ainsi de la princesse !

_Mais c'est vrai ! S'exclama le Lapin de Pâques.

Nord hocha la tête et Sable fit apparaitre un petit cœur au-dessus de sa tête. De son côté, Pitch était devenu plus rouge qu'une pivoine. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie… Bon ok, là y en avait marre. Profitant que Drake soit occupé à tenir Jack, Pitch en profita pour courir vers l'ombre la plus proche.

_Pitch ? Demanda Fée.

Mais avant que quiconque ne puisse bouger, le Croque-Mitaine avait déjà disparus.

_Qu… Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Où est la princesse ? Demanda Drake en fixant bêtement l'ombre, surpris.

_Il s'est enfuis. Expliqua Nord. Ses pouvoirs lui permettent de disparaitre dans les ombres et de réapparaitre où il veut.

_Il peut donc être n'importe où. Comprit le capitaine en soupirant. Mais comment je vais faire pour le retrouver ?

_Vous ne le retrouvez pas. Déclara gentiment mais fermement Fée. Si vous persister à vouloir le ramener avec vous, il continuera de s'enfuir. Honnêtement, nous ne sommes pas en très bon terme avec Pitch. Mais il ne peut pas nous être enlevé sans menacer la stabilité de notre monde.

_Donc, je fais comme il a dit ? Je rentre chez moi et annonce à un pays entier que leur princesse est morte ? Fit amèrement Drake.

_Ouais. Déclara franchement l'esprit du fun.

_Jack, un peu de tact.

Ce dernier fit un vague signe de la main, montrant qu'il s'en préoccupé comme de son premier flocon.

_Désolé de vous poser problème mais nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement. Ajouta Nord. Et puis, vous avez bien dû remarquer que ce Pitch était différent de celui de votre passé.

_D'ailleurs, si vous pouviez m'expliquer cette histoire de possession par les cauchemars. Demanda Drake avec curiosité.

Les Gardiens hochèrent la tête alors que Jack se détachait du petit groupe. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre à nouveau l'histoire du Croque-Mitaine. Pas qu'elle soit ennuyante, c'était même loin d'être le cas. Mais il préférait retourner à son lac tout en essayant d'apercevoir le roi des cauchemars. Jack salua ses amis et Drake avant de s'envoler.

L'esprit du fun se laissa balloter par le vent tout en se déboitant le cou, tentant de mieux voir le ciel. Il ne voyait aucun bateau… Pourtant, ça devrait être gros ce genre de truc. Ou alors ce n'était pas dans cet hémisphère. Perdu dans ses pensées, Jack n'eut pas le temps d'éviter l'arbre. L'esprit du fun s'écrasa le visage dessus comme un pigeon contre une vitre et tomba au sol. Mais alors qu'il se redressait en secouant la tête, il entendit une petite exclamation de surprise. L'esprit du fun eut juste le temps de voir une silhouette se fondre dans l'ombre d'un arbre.

_Pitch ?

Seul le silence lui répondit et Jack crut avoir rêvé. Mais c'était sans compter la chaussure à talon aiguille noir qu'il aperçut. Fronçant les sourcils, Jack saisit la chaussure et la regarda sous toutes les coutures. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'elle était faite d'ombre. Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers l'arbre avec un petit sourire.

_Tu sais, Princesse, t'es déjà assez grande. Pas besoin de rajouter des talons.

_La ferme Frost. Lui répondit une voix féminine.

L'esprit du fun écarquilla les yeux en voyant une magnifique jeune femme sortir de l'ombre. De longs cheveux noirs lui arrivant dans le bas du dos, des yeux dorés et son jolie visage faisait la moue. C'était la même robe que Pitch portait toujours est donc, le col en v plongeant était de la partie. Jack pouvait voir une bonne partie de la poitrine du Croque-Mitaine et cela frôlait l'indécence.

Les joues de Jack étaient devenues cramoisie. Il commençait à avoir beaucoup trop chaud pour son propre bien et n'arrivait pas à détaché son regard de la poitrine de Pitch. Il ouvrit la bouche, voulant faire un compliment au Croque-Mitaine. Mais il était tellement subjugué que rien ne lui venait à l'esprit et il parla sans réfléchir :

_Ouah… On dirait une prostituée.

_De quoi ? ! S'écria le plus vieux d'un ton outré.

_Non ! Je veux dire que… Que t'avais de beaux seins.

_Jack... Menaça Pitch en le foudroyant du regard.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Marmonna l'esprit du fun en se frappant le front.

_Jack…

_Je sais ! T'as de belles… Joues !

_Jack Frost, ferme là.

_Bien madame. Répondit Jack, consentant enfin à se taire.

L'esprit le fun prit le temps de réfléchir sur ses paroles. Ne venait-il pas de traité Pitch de prostituée ? Tout cela était complétement cinglé, digne d'un rêve sous extasie. Pitch ignora le plus jeune pour baisser la tête et regarder sa tenue avant de soupirer.

_C'est ta faute, venir pendant que je me change…

_De fringue ou de sexe ?

Jack n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se prit la deuxième chaussure à talon dans la figure. Avec un couinement de douleur, il regarda le plus vieux.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit _encore _?

_Tu as ouvert la bouche, rien que ça suffit.

_Vieille courge frigide. Répondit Jack avec un ton boudeur

Pitch fit de gros effort pour ne pas sauter sur Jack et l'étrangler _manu militari_ sur le sol. A la place, il compta jusqu'à dix et inspira profondément.

_Drake est resté avec les Gardiens ?

_Oui, il était en train de se lamenter car tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi.

Pitch se contenta d'hocher la tête et Jack s'approcha un peu de lui avant de s'appuyer contre son bâton.

_T'as voulus essayer de reprendre cette apparence ?

_Comme tu peux le voir. Répondit simplement le plus vieux.

Puis, Pitch croisa les bras par-dessus sa poitrine avant de faire un petit sourire à Jack.

_Jack, je sais bien que ton corps bouillonne d'hormone mais pourrais-tu arrêter de fixer mes seins ?

_ … Hein ? Fit très intelligemment le plus jeune, prit sur le fait. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je regardais pas !

Le roi des cauchemars haussa un sourcil interrogateur, faisant craquer malgré lui l'esprit du fun.

_Mais c'est pas ma faute aussi si on voit quasiment tout ! T'es qu'une allumeuse !

_Allumeuse ? Répéta Pitch, vaguement amusé. Je te signale que c'est la même tenue que d'habitude.

_Oui mais d'habitude aussi ça me fait de l'effet ! S'écria Jack avant de plaquer vivement ses mains sur sa bouche.

D'accord, il venait carrément d'avouer au Roi des Cauchemars qu'il lui faisait de l'effet. Sa non-vie était tout bonnement foutue ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute si, depuis l'épisode de l'Antarctique, il nourrissait un intérêt de moins en moins catholique envers Pitch...

Ce dernier n'avait pas réagi à la déclaration, ce qui était pour le moins bizarre. Non, il se contentait de fixer Jack d'un air impassible. Puis, sans que l'esprit du fun ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, Pitch se tenait juste devant lui, légèrement penchée en avant pour être à sa hauteur.

_Fantasmerais-tu sur moi Frost ?

Le ton était amusé mais aussi aguicheur, surprenant totalement Jack.

_Mais… Mais non !

La main de Pitch se posa sur sa joue alors qu'il lui chuchotait :

_Menteur ~

Le Croque-Mitaine compléta le peu de distance qu'il restait entre leurs deux visages et embrassa Jack. Le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux tandis que son cerveau affichait un magnifique « Error système ! ». Ses mains s'agitèrent ne sachant pas s'il devait repousser ou nom Pitch. Le choix fut vite fait quand ce dernier pris les mains de Jack pour les poser sur ses hanches. Jack ferma alors les yeux, envoyant promener sa raison, rendant le baiser au Croque-Mitaine.

**oOoOo**

Jack se réveilla avec un brusque sursaut, tombant de sa branche d'arbre. Tout en grommelant, il se passa lentement une main sur le visage.

Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de passer exactement ?

Puis, il remarqua des grains de sable doré et noir sur ses vêtements et entendit du bruit. Il tourna la tête et haussa un sourcil en voyant Pitch et Sable se battre. Du moins… Pitch était sur le sol, en train de tirer les cheveux de Sable tandis que celui-ci lui mordait la cheville. Jack en aurait volontiers rit s'il ne sortait pas du rêve le plus étrange de toute sa vie.

Il ne savait pas que Pitch avait eut dans l'idée de lui donner un cauchemar mais que le Marchand de Sable était arrivé au même moment. C'en était suivis un combat des plus ridicules (il faut bien l'avouer) entre les deux manipulateurs de rêves. Les deux sables s'étaient ainsi mélangés pour former un songe complétement… Cinglé. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire ça. Jack se redressa et se racla la gorge.

_Pitch…

Les deux esprits arrêtèrent leur combat et Sable consentit enfin à relâcher la jambe du plus grand. Ils tournèrent la tête vers Jack, remarquant enfin qu'il était réveillé.

_Est-ce que tu es une princesse hermaphrodite venant d'une autre planète ?

_Je te demande pardon ? !

L'esprit du fun se mit en tailleur avant de faire un grand sourire tout sauf innocent au roi des cauchemars.

_Non parce que t'étais super sexy dans mon rêve et très réceptif.

Il avait presque ronronné ce dernier mot, savourant avec une expression idiote le baiser qu'il avait eu en rêve. Il y eut un long moment de silence avant que Sable ne flashe :

__Faut vraiment pas qu'on mélange nos deux sables…_

_Non vraiment pas… Approuva le Croque-Mitaine. Jack, arrête de me regarder comme ça. Tu me fais _peur_…

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ( une petite review ?) et je vous rassure ( si j'ai de possibles suiveurs) que je bosse sur une fic un peu plus sérieuse en ce moment ^^. Au plaisir du vous revoir ! See you !


End file.
